


Lapis’s First Trick or Treat

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Humor, Other, Trick or Treating, eating candy, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Lapis partakes in an annual autumn tradition with a friend. (And also bonds with the residents of Beach City.)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Spinel & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball & Spinel
Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402309





	Lapis’s First Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> (Set in a slight AU where Spinel was found pretty much right after the events of CYM when the Diamonds remembered, for character development and fluff reasons – not that it really matters too much…)
> 
> (Also, this contains some hints of shipping…)

It was a calm, pleasant autumn afternoon in Beach City as Lapis Lazuli made her way towards the beach house with a wide smile on her face, excited and ready for a fun and shenanigans filled evening/night ahead.

Stevonnie had asked her to go treat or treating with them (it would be her first), and if there was anything Lapis loved more than partaking in Earth festivities, it was spending time with her friends – especially when it was her bestie and Beach Summer Fun Buddy –, so naturally, she said yes. (And yes, she knew she’d be eating the candy afterwards, but that was alright since she’d be doing it with her friend, together.)

Walking up the steps of the once-again rebuilt beach house (courtesy of Spinel and Stevonnie having too much fun one day…), Lapis could see that Stevonnie was hiding out of sight to avoid spoiling the surprise of both their costumes.

*Ding dong*

“Hey Stevonnie, it’s me, Lapis, you ready to go trick or treating?” She asked with overflowing enthusiasm.

“Yep!” They replied with equal bubbliness from right of the door, “Just close your eyes and come in, and don’t open them until I say open okay; let’s open them together!”

“Okay,” Lapis chirped as she made her way inside and turned to face Stevonnie with closed eyes, “Show me what you got!”

“In 3… 2… 1… open!”

Both were speechless as they scanned the other’s costume with growing smiles, spinning around to give each other a better view…

“Oh my gosh… you look AMAZING!” They exclaimed in unison as they hugged each other, inspecting the outfits even closer.

Stevonnie was dressed as Catra from the Netflix show that they and Lapis enjoyed watching together, with a cute headband/crown on their head and hair in a ponytail, a cute crop top showing off their gem and a skirt with stirrup leggings underneath, as well as all the features that they’d shapeshifted – blue and yellow eyes, cat ears, fur with stripes all over (in shades a touch darker than Catra’s), cat ‘claws’ on their hands and feet, and most importantly, a tail that right now, was swishing with excitement. (Plus amazing makeup to make it extra special, obviously…)

“You make an _adora_ ble Catra, Stevonnie,” Lapis smiled as Stevonnie giggled at the ‘pun’, both unable to do anything but admire the other’s outfit (and features), “And you sound just like her too!”

“Heh, yeah; funny that,” She was brushing their fur and they couldn’t help but purr and lean into the touch, “And so are you! You’re awesome Lapis; the hair, outfit, and everything are just perfect and so cute!” (Especially her on point makeup, which just brought out those eyes so well…) “…plus, you can show off with your powers too! If you’re not the best Korra ever besides Korra herself, I wouldn’t even know who is!”

“It’d be you silly,” Lapis giggled and beamed, pulling out her phone to show Stevonnie a photo of them from the Empire City Comic Con that they and Spinel had went to just a month ago, with them as Korra and Spinel as her own version of Spider-person, “You killed it as Korra Von!”

“Aww… Thanks Lapis! Bestie picture time?” Stevonnie replied brightly and asked, practically reading her mind.

“Bestie picture time!” Lapis beamed in confirmation as the two began taking photos together – most of which would turn out to be goofy, and involving elements of cosplay (Lapis using her water powers as Korra and Stevonnie reacting as Catra)…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“…Well, I’ve always like Catra as a character – not just because she sounds just like me –,” Stevonnie explained happily, replying to a question that Lapis had asked them about their choice of Halloween costume, “And now that she’s finally on the _good_ side just like I knew she’d be, I just had to be Catra for Halloween you know! Plus, having two _Korra_ s would be kinda ‘boring’ wouldn’t it?”

“Us, boring? Never!” Lapis ‘countered’ as they shared a laugh.

“Beach Summer Fun Buddies Forever!” They beamed joyously in unison as the warp pad in the house lit up, signalling the arrival of their two other friends.

“And that must be Spinel and Volley!”

(Stevonnie had also invited the two to go trick or treating, which would also be their first times, and both had jumped at the idea – especially Spinel.)

Full of excitement for the fun ahead, the two pink gems had raced over to greet their friends the moment they’d ‘landed’.

“Heya Stevonnie and Lapis, how’re my favourite besties doing on this fine late-afternoon/early-evening?” Spinel chirped, hugging her friends like she usually did – arms looped around them –while also admiring their outfits/costumes.

“Awesome! What about you?”

“Fantastic!” Volley smiled as she reached for Lapis’s hanging pigtails to play with, “I really like your hair and everything Lapis, it’s like if Korra was a gem, she’d be you!”

“Wow… Yellow was right when she said your fur was super pet-able,” Spinel commented, gently stroking Stevonnie’s cat fur with her hand.

“Aw man… she told you? It was gonna be a surprise…”

“Yep! Don’t worry though; she didn’t ‘spoil’ it too much…”

Although Stevonnie had been acing shapeshifting for a while now, they’d still decided to ask Yellow for help _just in case_ , which she did, after a brief chuckle and shrug. _“I don’t see why not Stevonnie, but just so you know, this is the first time I’ve done this – holding shapeshifting in a hybrid fusion, since you’re the only one and all…”_ She had said, and they had replied, _“Don’t worry mom, I trust you,”_

“…and all I got to do to _un_ -shapeshift from Catra is drink this thingy that Yellow gave me.”

“But if you _do_ turn into a cat-monster, I’m still gonna give you the soaking of your life.”

“Heh, I know,” Stevonnie smiled at Lapis’s support, before turning to Spinel and Pink Pearl, “So, you ready for your first trick or treat?”

“Uh-huh, just gotta change into our costumes that’ll totally knock your _socks_ off!”

“Don’t blink!”

“Mmm!”

Spinel and Volley spun round in a blur and changed into their costumes just like that, earning both cheers from Stevonnie and Lapis.

“Wow, nice!”

Spinel was dressed as the image of two of Hollywood’s most _infamous_ fictional psychopathic serial killers combined. With skull hair-ties around her pigtails, a war-painted hockey mask on her face, pink and black striped ‘sweater’ with a cut-out for her gem, a leather jacket, cargo pants, and pink combat boots (that still squeaked when she walked), she was just of right mix of fear-inducing and fun for this spooky night ahead! Next to her was Pink Pearl, dressed as a police officer with a cap on her head, hair tied into a ponytail, a fitted cropped tie-front shirt, belted skirt full of police equipment around her hip, block heeled boots, and to top it off, dark sunglasses that gave nothing away and a big cheesy moustache on her upper lip.

Spinel wasted no time in showing Stevonnie and Lapis that she meant _business_ , pulling out a machete from her side and pointing it menacingly at them, “Trick or treat, ya chumps!”

“Oh no!” They giggled-screamed at the sight of the blade, which was just a bit too wobbly and thick to be real, and stained with a substance slightly too pink to be blood, turning to Pearl for help, “You’ve gotta help us officer PP, she-” (That was really the name on her badge.)

Pink Pearl chuckled darkly in reply as she withdrew her baton from her side – which was more like a baseball bat used to hurt than a lightweight item used for peacekeeping –, giving it a brief glance before ‘locking eyes’ with Stevonnie and Lapis with a sinister smile on her face.

“And what exactly would make you think I’m a _good_ cop huh?” She spoke with menace in her tone, “You heard what she said; give us our share of the _goods_ , or else…” swatting the _bat_ on in her (fingerless) leather-gloved hands as Spinel did a slicing motion with her blade over her neck.

Knowing that their friends wouldn’t actually hurt them, Stevonnie and Lapis only giggled and smiled as they hugged the two, “Well, it seems like you two are all set too!”

“And aren’t you just the most adorable and cutest little _murderous_ psychopath ever,” Stevonnie lightly tickled Spinel as she softly poked her machete into them, “Oh I could just kiss your cheeks all day if you didn’t have that mask on!”

“Guilty as charged,” She bowed as she stepped back, smiling and placing her hands behind her back for her friend to ‘handcuff’, “Just arrest me already officer!”

“With pleasure,” Volley snickered and pressed a boot into Spinel’s back, forcing her onto the ground…

“And don’t worry about us, we’re just gonna be a house behind ya,” Spinel continued from her position beneath Volley’s boot, “Cause we’d _never_ interrupt or steal the spotlight on your first **_date_ **together bestie!”

Both Stevonnie and Lapis blushed as they tried, and failed, to _not_ look at each other, which only had them blushing more… “Spinel…”

“First _Trick-or-Treat_ ,” The gem chirped as she bounced back up, pretending not to notice the embarrassment of her friends, “’kay, let’s go!”

The Beach Summer Fun Buddies simply giggled and shook their heads at her ‘antics’, before giving each other a quick side-hug and heading out the door with their candy buckets in hand.

(It was gonna be a fun night indeed!)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Walking along the streets of Beach City, surrounded by a myriad of decorations everywhere and kids, teens, and adults alike dressed in costumes extravagant and simple, Stevonnie and Lapis were all smiles as they made their way towards the first stop of the night.

“It’s really nice out, isn’t it?” Stevonnie asked, side-hugging Lapis with their free arm while she did the same, “Beach _Summer_ Fun Buddy.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lapis breathed happily, “But not as nice as spending time with you Vonnie!”

“Heh yeah; in that case, this would be extra awesome wouldn’t it?”

She returned with a grin as the two arrived at their first door, Stevonnie also grinning as they took her hand in theirs to ring the doorbell together.

_‘Oh this is going to be great!’_

A middle-aged man opened the door to greet them with a wide, warm smile.

“Trick or Treat!” Both beamed brightly as the man got to guessing their costumes.

“Catra Stevonnie and Korra Lapis?”

“Yep, that’s us!” They confirmed and hugged him, Stevonnie purring at the contact, “It’s her first time, and I just can’t wait for all the candy afterwards!”

“Yeah, I remember my first time too, it was wonderful…” He said fondly as he handed them their candy, “Well, here’s your candy, have a nice night and enjoy!”

“Thanks, you too!”

“You know, he kinda reminds me of Dad,” Stevonnie commented as they and Lapis moved onto their next house, Spinel and Pink Pearl behind them arriving just in time to pop out with a ‘Trick-or-Treat’ before he had closed the door.

“That’s probably because he’s a dad Stevonnie, that and you’re just so loveable everyone can’t help but treat you like their own…”

“Along with you and Spins and everyone else!”

“True that,” Lapis smiled and noticed that Stevonnie had stopped walking to stare at a mesmerising display of lights, lasers, and everything imaginable at the next house.

“P-p-ppretty… so p-pretty…” They cooed in a trance-like state, “Must…”

“Um, ‘Von…” Lapis tried to get their attention, but failed as she soon found herself staring as well. It may’ve been only their second (or so) house, but Lapis already had a feeling that they weren’t going to find a house better decorated than this tonight – a few ties maybe…

_‘Wait, what was I…? Oh…’_

Not wanting to come home with a barely-filled bucket, Lapis pulled out a bottle of water from her gem to slap/splash Stevonnie’s face with so they could continue, only to end up splash-slapping them with one of her water-wings as well…

“Lapis!” They laughed as they turned and looked to her with an amused expression, shaking the water from their fur and rubbing their cheek, “What was that for?”

“Well, you were staring and… was it because you’re a cat or…” The reflections in Stevonnie’s bright eyes of the decorations were just as mesmerising…

“Both, definitely both,” They concluded in unison with a chuckle as they resumed their trick or treating.

“Trick or Treat!” They beamed as an old lady opened the door to greet them with an amazing hug and kisses like they were her own grandkids, which was just the best!

“Aww… just look at you two, you’re just so adorable and cute together, trick or treating in those gorgeous costumes of yours…” She was squeezing their faces together as she said this, “Oh, seeing true love just warms my heart you know!”

“Um, we’re not…” They tried to counter, but their massive blushes only confirmed everything she said.

“Well, maybe not quite yet…” She tittered as they interrupted to change the subject.

“We love your decorations!”

“Why thank you, dearies, but it’s nothing really! Anyways, you’re gonna love these,” She smiled, dropping candy into their buckets, “They’re my favourite!”

“Thanks, I’m sure we will!”

“You’re welcome sweeties; just don’t wolf down all your candy at once okay! Don’t wanna get yourself a stomach ache or anything!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t!” They beamed and waved as they went on their way.

\---

Their candy buckets were starting to fill as Stevonnie and Lapis happily skipped along, holding their free hands and singing, “Oh candy, candy, candy, sweet delicious candy, how I’ll soon taste your wonderful sugary goodness!”

“Flavours and sensations that I’ll be sharing with my very best friend!”

“Lapis | Stevonnie!”

They almost skipped right into Jasper as they crossed paths, and practically slid into her hug as they came to a stop.

“Hey, watch it you two,” She chuckled as they smiled from within the hug, “How’s the trick or treating going?”

“Fantastic, what about you? I really love your costume Jasper; it’s super cute on you!” Jasper was dressed as a cheerleader (possibly a cheer captain), with a bow in her tied-up hair and makeup on her face, a sleeveless crop top showing off her toned abs, and a lovely skirt with pom-poms holstered at each side of her hips, all in the glitteriest of shades.

“Same, thanks; I love yours too, you _lil’_ cutie pies!” Jasper beamed, gently brushing Stevonnie’s fur as they purred happily, tail swishing about.

“So… planning on doing some trick-or-treating yourself or are ya just using this as an excuse to dress up all fancy and stuff?” Lapis teased as the quartz ‘retaliated’ by making her and Stevonnie kiss, which got a giggle out of them all.

“Well, maybe just a bit, but you know I never have to make excuses for dressing up and stuff,” She smiled, watching the two kissing – in a deep embrace – again on their own accord (which, unbeknownst to them, Spinel had sneakily videoed), “Anyways, I’m actually doing the very important job of making sure everyone is having fun and nothing gets out of hand – you know Ames and Peri…”

“Heh, yeah; good luck on that Jasp,” They smiled and she smiled back.

“Same to you! Go, go, go Stevonnie and Lapis, yeah!” Jasper cheered, doing jumps and jump-splits, shaking her pom-poms in the air, “Go and get that candy! Woo!” Before the grand finish of a spinning backflip (which revealed to them her pink and blue striped underwear), “My diamond Stevonnie and their best friend Lapis are the best!”

“Aww… we know,” They beamed, giving her a goodbye hug, “Well, we’ll see you later!”

“Later,” Jasper waved as she continued on her way, pretending not to notice a smirking Spinel and Pink Pearl in the ‘bushes’ nearby…

“…treat…” A lovely young couple with a baby in their arms answered the door at the next house, and immediately, Stevonnie and Lapis’s eyes turned into stars as they squeed, “Oh my gosh, your baby is so cccuuutttteeee!” crouching down to get a better look.

“Her name is Amber,” The parents smiled warmly at their antics, “And this is her first Halloween! Wanna hold her?”

“Mmm-hmm!” They beamed-hummed, leaning in to pick her up and peppering her with kisses, “Hey Amber, I’m Stevonnie | and I’m Lapis, it’s so nice to meet you! Oh, you’re just so cute! Are you having fun today?”

“Ya-ya, bom-bom la-pa,” Amber babbled delightedly in their arms, returning with kisses of her own as her parents captured the whole exchange with their phones.

“Aww, she likes you!” They chirped, smiling as they continued, “Oh, by the way, we’re out of candy… but we’ve got jam packets, is that ok?”

“Of course; it’s like nature’s own confectionary that you spread on things! We’ll be Beach Summer _Jam_ Buddies Lapis | Stevonnie!”

“Wonderful! Here you go,” After the parents dropped the packets into the _kids’_ candy buckets, they handed Amber back to her parents.

“Bye-bye Amber, be a good baby alright?” They waved with a smile, but it seemed like Amber still wanted to spend more time with them as she reached out towards them with her little hands.

“Bom-bom, La-pa?”

“By the way, are you free next weekend, we’re still looking for a babysitter, but…”

“Of course we are, we’d love to! It is okay if we bring a friend or two?”

“You mean those two?” They gestured to a waiting Spinel and Volley, “Of course!”

“YAY!” The four friends all exclaimed, jumping with joy, Spinel breaking character just momentarily to do a few happy cartwheels and flips, “Yippee!”

\---

“…so I’m kitty sure mom and cat know I’ve popped the cherries meow, cause they’ve just been _teasing_ meow about…”

“Stevonnie, there’s kids around!” Lapis snorted as she laughed, lowering her voice, “Could you at least wait until NutItNovember?”

“Well…” While Stevonnie didn’t look ashamed at all, their reply was interrupted when a group of kids practically ran into them to stroke and pet their fur, which had them purring, well, like a kitten.

“Kitty, kitty! So cute and pet-able…” Lapis could barely contain herself as Stevonnie was swarmed, “Can we please take a picture with you?”

“Of course you can!” Stevonnie beamed, picking them up and hugging them as Lapis began to step back with her phone in hand,

“Okay-”

“No, we want to take a picture with you, together.”

“Oh, alright then,” Lapis blushed slightly with delight, which only Stevonnie noticed as she walked to stand next to them, arms wrapping around each other’s bodies.

“Remember kids, smile for the camera!” Spinel piped up, answered that question before either had even asked it, “Or I’m gonna make ya!” (They only laughed at the ‘threat’, which was perfect.)

“Say cheese!”

*Ding dong*

“Um, hello…? Trick or treat?” Stevonnie and Lapis called out when nobody answered at their next house, which had seemed so lively just the minute before they’d arrived, “I know you’re in there, I can see the light from the curtains and _someone_ peaking right then!” A giggle from inside only confirmed their suspicions; this was _that_ situation… “Oh, trick it is aye…?”

Catra-Stevonnie laughed forebodingly as they turned to Lapis with a wide smirk, “Lapis, you got the package?”

“Oh yes I do!” She too was smirking as she reached to pull said item from her gem, “This is going to be fun!” (They’d both been secretly waiting for this…)

At the same time, Stevonnie had materialised a massive 24-pack of (premium) toilet from their gem into their hands – just in time for Lapis to open her egg carton…

They made a mad rush for the door, ringing the bell and knocking furiously before retreating as they shouted, “Trick or treat!”

However, instead of the occupants opening the door of their house to find it vandalised, they’d found the pack of toilet paper neatly placed on their doormat with a note and a coupon for two free cartons of eggs taped to it.

_“For you; love, from your friendly ‘neighbours’, Stevonnie and Lapis :P”_

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!”

“Oh my gosh Stevonnie, that was hilarious! Did you see how they’d almost freaked out?” Lapis asked with a goofy grin on her face, hugging Stevonnie.

“Yep, that was so worth it!”

“Totally!”

Riding on the high of giddy excitement, they were practically bouncing up and down when they arrived at their next house and ‘victim’ to be…

_“Gone out of town, there would be no candy for Halloween from this house, sorry!”_

“Well, you know what this means Lapis…” Stevonnie said, looking at the dirty outside of said house, “It’s _your_ canvas now…”

“Perfect…” Lapis smirked, ‘cracking’ her knuckles as she began pulling water from their rainwater tank…

Stevonnie watched in awe, eyes wide and sparkling, as all dirt and grim simply vanished from the exterior surfaces with Lapis’s quick work…

“Wow… even the water is cleaner than before!” It was trivial to keep the water molecules separated from everything else that’d be carefully deposited into the garden (it was organic material, after all), but hearing their friend complimenting her with their sweet voice always did bring a dopey, content smile to Lapis’s face, no matter the occasion.

“Thanks Von, it’s nothing really…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…” They nudged her playfully, which she returned in kind…

\---

“Hey Lapis, I was thinking, since this is your first time trick or treating…”

“Mmm,” Lapis nodded, thinking exactly the same thing, “Same; before we finish filling our buckets…”

Both smiled as they extended their hands for the other, before holding hands while they did a small twirl around each other, their gems glowing brilliantly as their forms came together…

Azure-Violet Diamond opened their eyes to their arms wrapped around themself, a candy bucket in each hand.

“Hey me, it’s nice to be me again!” They said to themself as they inspected their form with starry eyes, “Yeah me, it is!”

They were wearing a combination of Stevonnie and Lapis’s costumes, with four ears (two more than they usually had), Korra’s classic hanging pigtails in front of their headband/crown, a hooded crop-top trimmed with manufactured fur and a similarly trimmed skirt over their leggings, patterned sock over their tail, and block heeled boots – also with fur trim –, water wings summoned…

“Heh, I look kinda silly _and feel kinda weird too_ … but the good kind, _yeah_ … I’m so cute, Me-ow!”

*Snap*

“Well, well, well… lookie here, if it isn’t a flying cat-gem-person who controls water,” Spinel announced her presence as she took photos of them.

 _‘A walking contradiction…’_ Azure-Violet vocalised as the group chuckled, “Heya,” Walking over to pick them up and hug them, “I see you’re almost done there as well!”

“Hey, wanna finish up together?”

“Uh, YEAH!” Azure-Violet exclaimed, jumping into the air with their friends still in their hands as they continued trick or treating. (And fused as themself, there was definitely gonna be no interrupting them or anything!)

“Trick or treat!” The three exclaimed in unison as the occupant of the next house answered their door and smiled.

“Hey Azure-Violet, Spinel, and Volley, lovely costumes you’ve got on,” She complimented, looking to the fusion with a giggle as she took a photo of them all, “Especially you!” _‘Oh, Pri is gonna love this!’_

“Oh, thanks!” They beamed back, holding out their candy buckets.

“Now, being a doctor and all, I just can’t see myself giving out _unhealthy_ and sugar-filled candy… but, what I have here is just as tasty and sweet as it is healthy – not that it matters anyway, lucky you…” Pulling out a bag of mixed _Tizzlers_ , the friends’ eyes were all stars.

“The 6-Colour multipack, oh I’ve always wanted to try these!”

“Here you go then, enjoy!” The doctor smiled, putting 3 flavours into each of friends’ candy buckets (a whole ‘set’ of 6 for each pair of friends), “I trust you’ll work the flavours out, yeah?”

“Of course!” They all beamed, hugging her, “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome!”

And just like that, their candy buckets were all full after the night of trick-or-treating (with the occasional stop for the ‘haunted’ house and other such Halloween-y places), ready to be documented the moment they got home, then later devoured…

“That was so fun!” Azure-Violet said to themself, Spinel and Pink Pearl echoing, “Yeah, it was! Oh, I can’t wait to eat all this candy; _me too!_ ”

“Well, _water_ we waiting for, let’s start heading home _meow_!”

“Heh, yeah, let’s!” The friends beamed as they did just that, before Azure-Violet paused steps in as a thought came to mind,

“Oh hey Spins, quick question…”

“Mmm?” She hummed, prompting them to continue.

“Are you and Vol free to housesit and look after Pumpkin for me for a bit – if you don’t mind that is –, I asked Bismuth to earlier today, but I don’t want to bother her too much you know, not when there’s fun to be had and decorations to put away later, tomorrow…”

“Of course we are!” They beamed, hugging their fusion best friend(s) with glee, “You don’t have to worry about a thing! We’ll be there in a jiff so Bissy will get to have some fun too!”

“Fantastic! Here’re my keys,” Azure-Violet beamed, fishing Lapis’s keys from their pocket and giving it to the pink friends, “Just don’t do _too much_ sneaky redecorating okay…”

“We make no promises…” The ‘dynamic duo’ called out as they vanished into the distance, leaving a laughing Azure-Violet shaking their head.

“They’re totally gonna put up **more** photos of us aren’t they? _Yeah, definitely… And yeah_ I do have photos of you around… _Oh you’re such a dork Azure-Violet_ so am I-you! Haha!”

“You’re the best, me-us, _same!_ ”

(And Spinel and Volley did do just that…) But right now, as they let the river of conversation with themself happily carry them home, all that was on Azure-Violet’s mind was the haul of candy and treats that they’d collected over the night… occasionally stopping to hug themself with their arms and water-arms… (Practically skipping all the way…)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

As Stevonnie and Lapis carefully emptied their respective buckets onto the coffee table – which the former had to briefly ‘fence off’ with their shields –, their eyes were wider and starrier than ever – literally spoilt for choice…

“Oh my gosh, there’s just sooooooooo many to choose from! Which one should we try first?” Stevonnie chirped after taking a quick round of photos with Lapis to post later on their social media, the excitement pushing up the pitch of their voice noticeably.

“I don’t even know! But whatever it is, it’s gonna be goooood!” Lapis echoed, pitch equally elevated as Stevonnie’s phone began to ring.

They pulled out their phone and beamed as they answered it with video – it was their mom, Dr Maheswaran.

“Hey mom | Doctor M!” Stevonnie and Lapis bubbled simultaneously as they squeezed into the frame together, causing the woman to giggle,

“Hey my sweeties, how’re you?” The warm smile on her face was something that they loved just as much as being themself and hanging out, and it showed too!

“Fantastic! What about you?”

“Work’s been alright, but seeing you has just made my day! I was just looking at the photos of you in costume that Spins and Dr Taylor sent over, and OH YOU’RE JUST SO CUTE and ADORABLE I could hug you right there – and here, now – if I weren’t so busy at the hospital!”

“Aww… thanks!”

“Anyway, about that; I’m going to be working late, _again_ , and won’t be home until later, so I’m just calling you to let you know that we don’t expect you to be home – at our house – tonight, and you’re gonna be staying at the beach house with Lapis for a bit more, right?”

“Mmm-hmm, is that okay?”

“Of course it is!”

“Thanks mom, you’re the best!”

“Just remember not to stay up too late and to clean your teeth thoroughly, alright?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about the last part at all, cause…”

“I know… Talk to you later honey, I love you!”

“We love you too!”

Even after they’ve hung up, Lapis and Stevonnie were still smiling widely as they turned to each other.

“You know what this means Lapis? We’re gonna call Kevin first thing tomorrow for a _sleepover_ …” The latter said with a slight smirk on their face.

“Why not now though?”

“Because… it’s gonna be a NutItNovember super surprise!”

“Heh, okay!” Lapis giggled, already anticipating his delighted reaction…

Then, barely a minute after their call with Dr Maheswaran had ended, Stevonnie’s phone started ringing again.

Picking it up and answering it, they were delighted to see their _other_ mom-mom – Yellow Diamond –,

“Hey Yellow!” They beamed in greeting and she chuckled lightly in response,

“Hey you two, it’s so good to see you! How’d trick or treating go?” (The candy was conveniently out of view, hence the question.)

“AWESOME! How’s Halloween on Homeworld going?”

“Nothing short of fantastic! I-” She began, but quickly pivoted as her attention turned to the fusion, concern overtaking her features, “PINK! Why do you still have a tail and Catra’s eyes? Did my thingy not work? Do you need me to come there right now, because I will absolutely do that Stevonnie! S-stay right there, I’m coming right now! As soon as I find Blue and White just in case…”

“Mom, mom, relax; it’s okay,” Stevonnie reassured with a loving smile, “Your thingy did work; I’m just gonna shapeshift them away later that’s all – wanted to keep them while I still had the costume on you know.”

“Oh,” Yellow flushed, earning a few laughs from Lapis,

“Stars, you’re even more of a worry-wort than Doctor Mom-M!”

“Wait… Yellow, are you…” But before the diamond could say anything to that, Lapis and Stevonnie had already shifted their focus, “Dressed as Yellow Pearl?”

“Um, yes…”

“So, does that mean…”

Already knowing what they were going to ask, Yellow Diamond adjusted her frame to show Yellow Pearl on her desk, currently dressed as her and sitting on an appropriately sized ‘throne’.

“Hey Stevonnie and Lapis,” She waved warmly as she stood up, spinning around to give them a better view, “What’d ya think?”

“You look amazing! And super authoritative too!”

“Indeed,” Yellow Pearl smirked, taking the phone from the diamond, “Yellow, we have _guests_ …”

“Yes, Pearl!” She bowed, getting up to better showcase her pearl outfit – with a fluttery twirl, naturally, “Eh…?”

*Clap clap*

“So cute!” The kids beamed, giggling.

“Well, it’s good seeing you, but we have to go; we’ve got a _meeting_ to get to!”

“Ah, yes… that… Talk to you later Stevonnie and Lapis!”

“Later!”

\---

“You think Blue and White are also going to that ‘meeting’ like Yellow was?”

“Definitely… although I do wonder who’s going as Rose-mom and who’s going as me since Spins and Vol are here?”

“I bet it’s Holly Blue cause she’s defs got the booty for that and Skinny cause she just loves being fashionable like you!”

“Sounds about right…” Stevonnie hummed as they turned their attention back to their candy, “Anyways…”

Lapis was also scanning their haul, searching for that perfect first piece of candy along with Stevonnie.

Without even looking at each other, both of their hands had drifted towards and picked up the candy with the sparkly rainbow wrapper, _‘Hmm, I wonder why it’s called the_ Special Surprise _…?’_

“How about,”

“This one?” Both said in unison as they turned towards each other, chuckling, “Yeah, that’s good.”

“Here goes…”

Unwrapping the candy together – with Stevonnie’s phone set to record their reactions – to expose the equally rainbow insides, before popping it into their mouths, all was well until the surprise part hit them both like an overzealously laughing Yellow’s accidental swat of a hand…

Saturated with sour on their tastebuds, both their faces and lips had puckered up so much more than they’d imagined possible,

“Arg-mmh, sour-p!” They mumbled, half-giggling from the other’s reaction, “Look at you-mph!”

“I know-” Suddenly, the super-sour was replaced with super-sweet, and Stevonnie and Lapis found themselves smiling widely at the taste, “Mmm, swwweeeeet!” _‘So that’s what that meant…’_

And as the candy continued to dissolve in their mouths, their smiles only grew wider…

“A _bit_ sour on the outside, but so super-sweet inside, kinda like you were Lapis!”

“Not anymore, cause I’m _all_ sweet now…”

“Sure…” Stevonnie rolled their eyes at that, causing Lapis to giggle as she fetched some water to cleanse their palettes,

“So… what’s next? How about this one?” It was a slightly less rainbow-wrapper’d candy labelled only in emojis, and they both knew it just had to be good!

“Seems good!”

“Mmm… this is more than just good; it’s fantastic!” They mumbled to each other (with words so distorted that only they could understand) as they chewed, “Fruity AND Chocolatey; the fusion of my favourites…”

It wasn’t long before their attention drifted to the Tizzlers that they’ve been so keen on – of which the flavours were split between the pair…

“Ooo… the Tizzlers!” Stevonnie worded with wide sparkly eyes as they picked one up, before their face screwed slightly as a thought came to mind, “…But how’ll we…”

“We _could_ split it, you know – with my powers…” Lapis suggested with a shrug

“ _Or_ …” Stevonnie smirked as Lapis wriggled her eyebrows in response, “We could…”

After completely unwrapping the rope-like confectionary, Stevonnie held it out between them for Lapis and themself to take into their mouths and begin nibbling up… (Which they did…)

“Mmm… strawberry, yum!” Slowly, bit by bit, both closing in simultaneously as blissful flavours flowed over their tongues and taste buds… “I like it!” …until they reached the center and lips met in a loud, sugar-y, saliva-filled kiss that both gladly shared as they hugged…

“Nibble nibble!” Both giggled as they pressed even closer together, enjoying that last bit of candy together, “So delicious!” candy that brought joy to both of them, “Agreed!”

Without saying anything, Lapis picked up the next flavour and unwrapped it, before holding it out for her bestest friend – Stevonnie – with a smile…

“More? Of course, Lapis!”

Like with their first flavour as they continued down the rainbow, each was finished with lips meeting in a kiss and arms around each other in a happy embrace.

They weren’t sure if their phone was still recording, but that didn’t matter as they continued the adventure of flavour with her – flavours which included a candy-bar that was super-crunchy-crispy and not dry at all…

An adventure exploring the world of confectionary that continued until they both decided that it was enough for the night (lest they get over-stimulated and have sugary nightmares or something), and saved the rest of the candy for enjoying tomorrow morning and later.

That night, after showering for the night and changing into their adorable pyjamas, Stevonnie and Lapis went to bed with giddy excitement for what tomorrow would bring, and drifted into dreamland to share amazing dreams together as they fell asleep under the cozy blanket they had over them both…

And the next morning, they awoke to each other’s limbs comically wrapped around them – both being just the perfect snuggle buddy (besides Spinels, obviously) for such a thing to happen –, which they laughed off as they headed for breakfast with jam on toast and other such delicious goodies…

(October and Halloween may be over, but with candy and treats yet to be eaten and had, the fun was not, which was just as well as they called Kevin with giddy smiles on their faces…)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this out before Halloween, but oh well…


End file.
